renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cookie
Queen Cookie Neutrino, wife of King Hezlog, mother of Prince Kaiden. Born Cookie Duncan, she was a most naughty and flirtatious child. Even the wet nurse complained that she suckled violently just to see the woman's contempt; and then would loosen up and flutter her dark lashes. When Cookie began to blossom, it was clear to her parents that her coquettish behavior could only be trouble. One afternoon, she was caught in close whispers with a stableman; and this act solidified her father's choice to send her to a French convent. Before her father could cast her away, her beloved brother, Nathan, disappeared from home. Cookie was heartbroken at the loss of her brother; and due to the loss of him, she resolved hherself to the fate of a life at the convent. Much to the nun's dismay, Cookie never exuded the quiet calm and serenity from serving Jah. Cookie's mischievous behavior seemed to only be heightened by the rigidity of the institution. She made eyes with the most handsome of the brothers of the convent; and soon found herself banished by the nuns. Unable to return to her family because of her embarrassment, Cookie took a barmaid job and saved passage for England, her homeland. Once she arrived, she would work only enough to travel further; and kept in this fashion until one fateful night in Manchester. Cookie met the sweetest lady she had ever spoken to, Milah. Milah helped to guide Cookie on life and gave her a job at the Red Lion Inn. She finally felt like she belonged some where. While she was working one night, she met a familiar face. Cookie gawked at him for a moment before she recognized those big hazel eyes, which when green matched her own. She had thought him dead or kidnapped all these years, and her heart nearly exploaded at the sight of her dear brother, Nathan. Cookie knew she made the right choice in coming here, for she had her beloved brother back. Cookie tried to be good, but once again, her coquettish behavior got her into trouble. Soon, Cookie had a few admirers, and although she liked them all very much, she could not choose between them. Her heart went out to their suffering over her; but she was more inclined to be a wild horse than a well trained mare. Deciding that choosing a partner would be like choosing a favorite star, Cookie would be mistress only to herself. When Cookie became Mayor of Manchester, she began to correspond with a handsome Duke. She found herself bluntly trying to capture his attentions, but he seemed impervious to her advances. Cookie was used to men competiting for her attentions and not the other way around. She became dismayed and thought that she would never gain the affections of such a man, much higher in rank than she. Her attentions fell briefly to another man, but he was not the one she was destined to be with and Cookie knew that in her heart. When she became Sheriff of Westmorland, she began working closely with Hezlog, Trade Minister at the time. Through a shared office space, they grew to know each other better. Cookie could not help but admire him once again. That admiration grew into a passionate love. At long last, they came together in love. Cookie had never felt for a man as she did her beloved Hezlog. Each time she saw him, her heart pounded in her chest and her love brimmed over to show on her face, making it obvious to everyone that she was taken. The woman who, at one time, could not commit to a single date has now given herself body and soul to just one man. In the wilting days of May 1460, she married her love, King Hezlog Neutrino, the only man to ever have her heart. On November 4, 1460, Hezlog and Cookie's baby boy Kaiden Hezlog Neutrino was born. On November 10, 1460, the love of Cookie's life, King Hezlog Neutrino passed away. Cookie's heart was broken and still today she mourns the loss of the love of her life.